Changes!
by latinisdead
Summary: They both needed to change to make it work. This happens one year after AOW and they are together as a couple. Caryl fic. Please note there are sexual situations. Please review, it helps me know if I should continue. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this takes place a year or so after the AOW. They found their home back at Carol's old cabin. This sets the scene. Carol and Daryl are runners together and they agreed to work together. This sets in the creepy house but we'll see the other communities.**

 **I hope to write 9 or 10 chapters for this series.**

There were changes to be made on both sides.

For Daryl, it's mostly to settle -it was hard for him to stay still, he would miss the freedom of being free to travel. He made an agreement to settle after the war was over. Nothing felt at home. They agreed when they found the old cabin still standing that it was the only place for them.

For Carol, it was all hormonal, her brain hurt more. She hadn't felt a terrible migraine in years, another sign of her changing. Likely, there was more blood flowing to it. Her heart rate went up something else she hadn't expected. Why would she, being middle aged she assumed to not worry about a baby? She hadn't had a cycle in months, she read it now, and it could take up to two years before it's over. The hot and cold flashes were the first signs of the change. She knew very little about these menopausal changes, so she found books regarding these changes. So far, everything fit, the mood swings, the hot and cold sweats. Night sweats. Hell, she even noticed how Daryl said nothing and would scoot over in the bed when they were asleep. She'd kicked off all covers, only within seconds she felt her body shiver – so she pulled the covers up half way to find that balance.

Here she was, worrying about it. She had figured it out a few weeks ago when she noticed the small changes in her breasts. Her damn bras wouldn't fit plus the nipples were sore, tender and honestly fucking bigger and redder in colour.

She wasn't bigger around the midsection more like fuller; all the feelings with Sophia came back. Only she remembered it when Daryl mentioned how different she felt after their night of lovemaking.

Sex was different. Her nipples are overly sensitive to being touch and when anything came across them, they hurt. She avoided his hands, pushed them away or moved so she could handle his fingers on them. He didn't notice it at first until he had to ask. "Tell me what I am doing wrong

She sat up in the bed they shared throwing her shirt back on. The back of her hand rubbed tears away. "There is something wrong and I'm not sure what it is?" She choked back on her tears.

Daryl's old habits returned as his bottom lip quivered as he chewed it. He stood up and found his shorts and shirt slipped them on. He spoke in a light whisper. "You gotta tell me."

Daryl found a half used pack of smokes and lit one and he offered it to her but she declined.

She turned and faced him unable to control the steady streams of tears, "I thought I was menopausal. I haven't had a cycle in months. It started with a missed cycle here and there. I thought nothing of it, and we've never used protection. Now I just don't know what it is."

"Mmmhm." He made that sound as to carry on.

"Daryl, what if I am expecting?"

He glanced at her warily through the thin smoke that swirled past his face. Her dark blue eyes spilled over with tears. Daryl sat down on the edge of their bed right next to her and took her hand in his. Carol's fingers stopped trembling as his thumb rubbed soft circles around her hand. He removed his half smoked a cig and put it out in the ashtray. "Best then, for us to really know? Got one of them pee tests?"

She had thought of it on their last run together he took her to the local pharmacy that wasn't touched by any group. Which had toilet paper (it just so happened it was high on their list to find) and the feminine hygiene aisle had a lot of things women really ought to have: pads to tampons, these things were like gold to the trading market.

Carol did find a few unopened boxes of pregnancy tests and threw them in her private stash for those just in case days. Maybe, in the back of her mind, she knew she'd use one or two.

His eyes held her gaze. He could at times read her mind when she went silent or maybe thinking. He could hear her thoughts. "Yes?"

She nodded. Pulled her hand away from his, and reached for a small plastic bin from out under the bed. It held a gun, a round of ammo and additional matches with a few other odds and ends. Plus the box that he only could guess as a pee test, she held it in place and uttered a few words, "And what if I am?"

He was out on the front porch to smoke and welcomed the soft warm breeze to cool off his perspiring skin. He always perspired it was a Dixon trait. His dad did, Merle too, men just seemed to sweat more on his dad's side of the family. Soon though the hot summer nights will turn into cool winter and he would enjoy those nights more with less sweat and he was grateful for it. Which meant he'd had to get to work: cutting wood, hunting, collecting garments, food supplies, house supplies and whatever Carol needed.

When did he become so domesticated?

Daryl paced he pulled out the half smoked cig and lit it up. He hadn't ever expected this. It's not that Daryl didn't want to be a father. He just didn't think he'd ever fall in love with anyone and being a dad was the last thing he thought he'd be. Even during his half-drunk moments he always remembered the condom. He didn't want to give or catch anything, never mind a kid.

He dragged on the smoke half wished it was something stronger or better, but it would have to do. He let it slowly escape his nostrils when he heard Carol stood next to him.

"Now, we wait."

"How long?" He drawled.

"I haven't done one of these in years," she laughed. "About ten whole minutes"

He normally didn't ask or want to pry in her past but he had to know, "You had taken a pee test with Sophia?"

"Yes, you dork," she let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, of course, that's how it's done."

"Stop." He went deep red. "Ya know what I meant."

He moved behind her as he did he pulled Carol into his warmth. One thing he noticed with her changes her body heat was warmer. She closed her eyes as his fingers brushed through her hair, a habit he truly loved to do. She talked quietly, "Sophia wasn't my first pregnancy."

He heard bits and pieces of her past, the parts he loved hearing about Sophia. But the other things, what Ed did to her, set his teeth on edge. He would have to hear it, he knew that but he still didn't like to hear how she had sex with that man.

"Did you lose the baby?"

He felt her stiffen up at the question. Stupid fucking asshole, Daryl thought to himself. He wished he take that question back but Carol answered him, "Yes, I miscarried. It took me a long time to have Sophia"

Daryl felt her cry into his chest and pulled away from her. "None of that, we're in this together."

"I'm frightened, Daryl."

Just then the buzzer of the egg timer went off. It was now or never.

She held up the two tests for him to see: Pregnant 7-8 weeks.

Fear was written on his face. She nodded in a silent agreement. He tilted her chin up his fingers brushed the bottom lip as he did and he lowered his lips to hers to remind her how much he loved her. He knew from this point on how he wanted to work it out. Out of everyone he's ever met he knew one thing; Carol deserved the best and that included him.

Changes that he could make would be just for her!


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a small time jump around 4 weeks. Carol and Daryl go on a run only it doesn't go exactly her way. There's no sex in this part – give me time that is coming – I need to work out their issues so bear with me. Please review.  
**

* * *

"Fuck."

"Not now, kind of busy."

Walker growls are deafening, the sound surrounded them and they were outnumbered. They always growled. It was a sound that could drive a single person mad.

Blacken hands reached out and scratched at the air as they stumbled across them. Backs to each other they walked in circle formation; her arm swung out hard and Carol's machete came down on a walker, cracked the skull and thick black blood oozed out as it splattered across her face when the blade made contact with the decaying brain matter. At the same time, she pulled the blade back and the massive walker fell to the ground with a sick thud.

She will never get used to the smell of putrid flesh. Being pregnant heightened her senses of smell and just made it worse when she caught a quick whiff of the putrid scent as it coursed through her nostrils. Only it was too late as she felt the bile rise in her throat. _Shit. Stay down_. It triggered her gag reflex something fierce.

With his foot, Daryl kicked a walker back, it knocked into the one behind it creating a dominos effect and curb stomped the head of the first one. Only he heard gunshots: three head shots, Carol took them clean out.

"Fuck, Ya wanna have more show up?" He snarled through his gritted teeth.

"It worked didn't it?" She said through a coughing fit. "Goddamn it."

"Stay in formation."

She forced the bile down and gulped small bits of air before she could move on. Her arms ached for the constant movement, she swung the machete again as it sliced into the chest of another rotting corpse. She lost her grip on the hilt of the machete and it slipped from her hands, with it stuck in walker it's guts splattered to the ground.

Daryl turned to the sounds her being sick, "Shit."

Carol vomited all over the ground herself and the walker's guts. Daryl didn't hesitate and sent a bolt into the head of the walker.

She pulled and spun away from him and the carnage of undead that littered the ground. Carol heaved again and again until there wasn't anything left to come up. She stood there shakily as her fingers trembled as she found the strength to wipe her mouth clean of spit and vomit.

* * *

They took a break. It was a good time to rest and refuel. He offered her the water flask and she took it in a jerky motion like she didn't want to discuss what just happened. More likely, she was mortified she had lost her breakfast all over herself.

Her throat was raw and stinging like a bitch! Carol took a long sip and swished it around and rinsing the acrid taste from her mouth the best she could. He watched her as she greedily drank half its contents before Carol thrusted it into his chest.

It hit her hard that this was to be expected. Pregnancy was hard on any woman. She was not a spring chick, not even close. Although, she was strong and healthy for her age just maybe it wouldn't be a walk in the park. She picked up her belongings, threw her pack on her back and set the pace. She was determined to complete their journey before sundown.

Daryl followed in behind her. He always did. They walked tersely in awkward silence. Perhaps, for now, it was the best Carol didn't hear his vitriolic string of obscenities and kept them to himself, so he gladly walked behind her because he needed her safe.

* * *

Two weeks ago they fought about this very trip.

They weren't like any other couple – they were more than that. For Carol, she considered them soul mates. When Tara found out the news spread among the family members. She, fist pumped the air the night she spied them kissing on the stairs back home.

They were in a heated argument in the middle of her kitchen.

It was a force of habit to pull her sleeves up and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. They mirrored each other movements. Carol saw a flash of heated anger behind his eyes.

"Y'ain't going." Daryl groused.

"What? You can't stop me?" she retorted in the same tone

"Not in that state—"

"Being pregnant isn't a state it's a natural part of life." Carol said flippantly and added, "You don't know what books I need. I do."

"Goddamn it, Carol, it ain't about them damn books –" he retorted coolly.

She took a step back to read him; to understand what he wanted to say and couldn't say. Suddenly it hits her. His insecurities were still there, at best he masked them. She couldn't promise him that she won't die, but she could promise she won't leave him.

Daryl's back stiffened as he remained still as she hadn't spoken in a few minutes.

"Daryl, I won't leave you." Carol's voice softened.

"How do I know that?" Daryl's voice cracked. She had to look away because all that hurt returned to his eyes.

"Hey, hey, Carol?" he waved to catch her attention.

He caught her eyes with his and he could see the remorse behind them. "You need to trust me, Daryl."

"I do. I need you to stay home." Daryl's voice softened.

"No. I want to go… with you….together. Please?" She stood in his peripheral vision and their eyes locked blue on blue.

His face was a mask of worry but she was right, there was no other way. He sighed, "Alright, we need a plan, give me two weeks."

* * *

Carol came back to present time. They had arrived at the small community just past noon. The sun was hot and it would only get hotter. It seemed deserted except for some abandoned cars.

"The library is just this way."

Carol and Daryl were locked and fully loaded. They only took out the walkers if they were nearby. The fewer noises they made the better. They didn't care for another herd attack as the last batch weakened Carol physically. They moved in unison and swiftly without being seen or heard. They made it to the boarded up building. The wooden sign hung overtop, cracked and bleached from the sun. It creaked in the slight breeze. Walkers took no indication of its noise or slight movement. Which was good for them.

"Was it like this the last time you were here?" He squinted to see as he peaked at a hole in the boarded up windows. It was too dark to see inside he couldn't make out anything or anyone.

She nodded. "I was out a lot…remembered little…Morgan found me, patched me up…then I was taken to The Kingdom."

Daryl banged on the window to see if anything moved inside. He waited again and repeated the banging.

Nothing!

Carol kept alert and surveyed the area for walkers. "Daryl." She motioned.

He aimed his crossbow and sent a bolt flying through the air. With a soft thud, the walker fell. Carol led the way to the back entrance and the place was deserted. She tried the back door it was locked could easily budge open. She sheaths her machete. Removed her pack and found the crowbar and like a pro she had the back door jimmied it opened with ease. A little too easy.

Daryl shared a small smirk of approval. "First we sweep."

The smell of old books dust and mold hit them both equally. Carol gave Daryl that look, we get in and out. He nodded in agreement. He counts 1…2…3 and they went in slowly. The dim light made it hard to see clearly Carol turned the flashlight on and they went in single file, she cast the light in a sweeping motion to avoid fallen bookcases that littered the ground and surrounding area.

They came across a bed roll with a sleeping bag and blankets. Clearly, someone lived there. Daryl's nose scrunched up from the smell of half eaten cans of food. He lifted one to inspect it: beans, it wasn't long ago that person ate. He placed it back.

He pointed to the front and Carol cast the light in all directions armed and ready they entered it cautiously and when it was deemed free of surprises or unexpected visitors they lowered their weapons.

"We get what you need and get the fuck out of here," Daryl said sharply.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N in this fic they are an established and very healthy relationship. A year or so has passed since the War and Death of Negan. In this sex scene, there are some hardcore moments. This isn't a first time for them to explore in their relationship. Carol wants it hard. She doesn't hold back**

* * *

Carol and Daryl were on their way back home from the library run. One could feel the electricity in the air knowing a thunderstorm wasn't far off. The light breeze turned into a gusty windstorm. Yet, humidity climbed as the clouds closed in.

Dark gray clouds hung low in the sky that went for miles. Carol and Daryl stood in the middle of the road soaked through the bone from a freak rainstorm. With no end in sight for the heavy rainfall, they had to make a decisive decision Carol eyes Daryl, questioning what to do.

"It's gonna be nightfall shortly." Daryl shakes the water from his hair, he didn't mind a shower every now and then but this was insane even for him. "Best we hold up some place until this shit ends."

"Alright then, I think I know a place." Carol took his hand and he squeezed it tight.

They were cutting through a small patch of trees off the main road when the wind picked up blowing the rain into their faces. Causing both to shiver and their teeth chattered from the wind blowing the rain against their soaking wet bodies. So much for a late summer, Carol thought. Their packs weighed heavier on their backs which slowed them down. Each step they took in the soft soil left a rather long trail to Daryl's dismay. They were on the road for over half a day all they wanted was a warm dry place to sleep until the storm passed. The sky was darker now, nearly sunset and the rain hadn't let up.

Daryl's mood slipped into a darker place. Carol found it uncomfortable when he became nonverbal. She knew he tired. Hell, they both were running on fumes. She wanted to be home, to run a long hot bath and soak her sore muscles. There wouldn't be any of that tonight. She walked beside him now his temperament still the same.

Neither of them saw the cabin at first through the sleet rain with the visibility so low. Trees swayed in the wind howling making it difficult to hear walkers or strangers that they came across. Daryl halted the sound was so low Carol didn't hear it at first and with Carol watching him aiming his crossbow the next thing the walker fell. "Fucking hate those damn things." He said with no energy.

They walked in circles and before long they found the cabin in the clearing. It was dark, empty but with a wooden table with chairs with a single bed that had two threadbare blankets for warmth. In the bathroom, she found cold running water. Good, they can boil water to make food or coffee to warm up. The place looked it was pretty much picked clean.

* * *

"We got to get out of these wet clothes," Carol said started to strip out of her wet clothing. She sat on the edge of the bed to removed her footwear and socks and rung them out. Carol giggled to herself. The real issue with skinny jeans (although it made her ass look nice) they were drenched and glued to her skin. She awkwardly peeled them down her slender legs which left her in just a wet shirt and panties.

She thought about home. Thought about a hot bubble bath, the water barely covering her breasts it made her shiver as hot heat flooded between her thighs. Her nipples hardened under the material visualizing running her hands over them. Maybe it was deliberate that she didn't wear a bra. She felt her cheeks flame with heat, she felt so turned on. Her body had the worst timing. Her fingers grazed her panties and slid them off.

"I'll start a fire." He placed his wet gear on the table, removed his vest threw it over a chair. "That will help us dry…" His words cut short by her lips pressing on his. She pounced on him like a tiger in heat. _What the hell_? He thought.

He grunted into her mouth and she plunged her tongue into his, it was hot and demanding. His eyes closed tight, god he wanted this, he so wanted to take her over that damn table and fuck her stupid. How long has it been?

He felt his belt open and fly undone and her hand snaked past his wet trousers and grabbed him. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She was completely naked. This made his mouth water. He licked his lips at her. His dick twitched in her hand against his wet pants. He held her hands still and looked into her eyes to see what she wanted: pure fucking lust. His voice strained and he gulped, "First a fire, ok?"

* * *

The cabin's air was filled with the scent of Carol's arousal and the sounds of her breathing hard. The table bit hard in her back and she didn't care at all. Legs spread open and fully exposed, he ran his hands up her smooth lean legs. Daryl's fingers slide in so easily making slick noises against her walls as he fingered her roughly with stroke after stroke.

God, she was close, he could feel her trembling with his fingers deep inside her. He felt her hips jerk up to meet his fingers as he thrust hard into her again feeling her getting closer when his thumb rubbed and circled her engorged clit. She bucked so hard off the table grinding her hips to meet each thrust of his fingers.

Through her shortness of breaths, she sputtered out. 'Oh. God…please" He smirked smugly. The tip of his dick was purple as he squeezed his dick hard. He pumped into his hand pre-cum drips from the tip. He didn't want to cum, though. Not yet. Not until she was ready for him.

Carol assaulted her own nipples, rubbing her juices all over them. She twisted and pinched them until they were as sore and red, plus hard as fucking pebbles. Carol's face was flushed and she tilts it up, pupils dilated she looked at him and growled. "Fuck." He pumped his fist into her. His fist was so moist from her wetness. It didn't take him long before she squeezed him so tightly and pulls out – she came so hard and gushed all over herself and the table. Her eyes rolled back as her orgasm hit her legs trembled and she gasps with a shortness of breath. Crying out his name.

With her legs like jelly, she couldn't bear to stand and Daryl lifted her off the table and carried her to the bed. "You're so damn beautiful."

He positioned himself over top of her. Daryl was rock hard and didn't waste any time fitting inside of her. He held his breath for a second became still as he adjusted himself, she urged him on squeezing her legs against his ass. "Baby you gotta move."

One thing he loved about her is how demanding her hands are with no hesitation she grabbed Daryl by the head and pulled him in kissing him hard. It was enough to send signals to his dick. He gripped her hips hard fingers digging into her flesh. She'd bruise like a peach, but he didn't care. He snapped his hips into hers with quick hard thrust. He grunted into her mouth as she kissed him again her hands gripping his hair not releasing him.

Carol met his thrusts with vigor matching his speed and roughness. He angled himself so he'd go deeper. Her breathing changed, her chest rose, and she groaned into his ear. "Deeper."

He changed his position, moved her legs so she was over his shoulders. Depth she wanted he'd give it to her. He wanted to make her scream, to her call his name reminding the world she is his.

Even in the dark, she could see how flushed he was. He sounded so primal. So animalistic and growled deep in his throat when she clenched around him pulling him in, then snapping her hips up meeting each thrust. Making him falls closer to the edge, god, he wanted to last.

Carol circled her clit with her fingers, pushing against him as he pounded her hard. With her free hand, she did the same thing to her nipples. He watched her tease herself until she arched her back, her breathing hitched she was so close.

Daryl's hands grabbed her thighs to hold on as his arms started to shake. He felt her fingers brush against him as she massages her clit. "Give it to me, Carol." His voice didn't sound like his own.

He didn't break his stride as she came. He brought her over the edge twice now. She was so slick, her walls coated with her own juices. It was accidental, he slipped out and fucking shot all over her stomach. His hand pumped hard as it twitched in his hand until he had nothing left. If he made noises he didn't know he felt like he wasn't in the room and he floated above her.

"Shit, sorry."

He fell next to her, his heart beating like a fucking drum. If this was heaven he fucking loved it. It felt like a lifetime before he could breathe normally. Carol moved to face him, wiped his sweaty hair from his eyes. Smiling she kissed him so softly. Closeness was needed and somehow he had enough strength to place his arm around her and pulled her in. He brushes his fingers through her silky soft hair a favorite pastime of his.

Daryl kissed her back, his lips brushed against her temple. "God, that's some good make-up sex."

Carol chuckled. "It's a record, two weeks without."

"I could have gone longer," Daryl said smugly.

"Ha! Liar! You were on me the second you light that damn fire."

He retorted. "Damn, you didn't plan this, you were fucking naked."

"I told you to get out of your clothes." She ignored the fact that she had no bra or panties on.

He let out a little chuckle, "For the record, ya reached for my zipper. Had them open too. Nah, you caved."

Carol scrunched up her nose but didn't disagree with his statement, "You didn't say no. You wanted it just as much as me. Hell, you buried your face between my thighs – with your shirt still on."

"Your hand was on my dick. I couldn't think after that, head went blank."

"Hmm."

She kissed his shoulder as a distraction. She snaked her hands between them it rested above his pubic bone barely touching his skin. She kisses him gently barely there brushing her lips across his, down his jaw against his ear she whispered. "I wanna make love to you."

Her touch was like lightening on his skin. He's always craved her touch. His throat bobbed up and down when she moved her hand a fraction of an inch ghosting over his skin. He holds her wrist. "You're killing me, woman."

She brushed her lips against his neck, "If you don't wanna…" Fingers twitched with anticipation wanting to touch him then she felt him release her wrist.

"I got nothing else better to do and it's stormin' outside."

She chuckled softly, "Let me take care of you," and took him softly in her hand stroked him hard.

They made love this time. Slow and deliberate. Sometime throughout the night, they fell asleep and the storm raged on.

* * *

It was dawn and the sun shining like the rain never happened. They had cleaned up the cabin leaving no evidence of them there. The air smelled like clean wet grass. Carol smiling as they walked together hands intertwined.

"Hey, you ok?" He had to ask.

"Yep, just a little sore but worth it."

His cheeks pinked. "Me too."

They walked on, nearly home and Carol thought about her journey with him. At one point in time, they were just strangers doing their best to stay alive. For which, they forged a friendship and became something more. She took his hand and placed it over her lower stomach and held it there. "We do this together. You said that."

She looked forward going home.


End file.
